A Strange Visitor
by Guardian4
Summary: Sailor Pluto gets a Strange visitor
1. Coffee Shop

A Strange Visitor  
  
Foreword: I do not own most of these chracters with the exception of Guardian, This version of Death was the idea of Paul Steele  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A lone figure dressed in black, with the hood of his sweater pulled down over his face walks down a sidewalk in the very heart of Tokyo at night. As the figure approaches the door to a small coffee shop time begins to gradually slow down. The figure reaches out and pushes the door open, he casually walks into the shop allowing the door to swing shut behind him. As the door clicks back into place time comes to a complete halt. The figure walks into the center of the shop taking little notice of the one young woman who seemed to have escaped his power, and begins to look at each of the people in the shop his eyes resting on a man in the back.   
The woman behind him stands and cries out "Pluto Crystal Power Make Up!" Sailor Pluto Keeps her distance from the figure and raises her staff pointing it at the figure. The person in black still paying little attention to Sailor Pluto raises his hand and energy begins to collect in it, causing a strange design to appear on the back of it. Sailor Pluto whispers "Dead Scream" causing a ball of powerful energy to be released from the end of her staff. The energy hits the figure in the back causing him to fall forward onto the floor. Sailor Pluto looks down at him and levels the staff at his back as he slowly gets up into a kneel.   
"You have violated one of the taboos of time, for doing so I sailor Pluto The Guardian of time will execute you! Chronos Ty…." However before Sailor Pluto can finish her attack the figure jumps up and spins around grabbing her staff just below the Garnet Orb and flings it and her into the counter across the shop. The figure looks down at her to make sure he has not severely harmed her when he hears the sound of glass shattering. Snapping back around he see a broken window near where his target was seated and the target missing having escaped while he was busy with Sailor Pluto. He slowly turns back to Sailor Pluto and begins to speak in a soft but powerful voice "Setsuna Meioh, you have just allowed a Djinn I have been hunting since it escaped from Limbo. Any Lives it takes before I can catch up to it again are on your head." The figure bows his head, takes a step backwards and vanishes as time begins to return to its normal flow. 


	2. Charon

Foreword: I do not own most of these chracters with the exception of Guardian, This version of Death was the idea of Paul Steele  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Deep within the Castle Charon on the planet Pluto Sailor Pluto replays the events from the preivious night attempting to discern some kind of sense from the bizzare encounter with the figure in the coffee shop when someone other than herself was able to affect the flow of time so greatly as to bring it to a halt temporarily. "A djinn is what he said he was hunting but what is a djinn and what was he. Ughhh Limbo is the void between timelines and realitys where some great evils have been sealed, But what the heck was he all I have is the marking on his hand to go by." Pluto muttered under her breath as the computer systems in her castle processed the information entered and searched for the correct files. Suddenly the screen changed first bringing up the data on the term Djinn.  
  
  
Djinn- (Noun, singular/plural)  
A timeless Immortal race younger than the angels but older than humans. Born of the power of fire and possesing almost absolute power great enough to rival even the highest celestial ranks, the only restriction on this power is it can only be used in the granting of wishes, however this race is extremely dangerous as it is purely evil and twists the wishes they grant to trap the souls of the wishers in order to gather enough power to break the seal on them holding them in Limbo.   
  
A second window opens with a large warning on it marking the data inside as highly classified. Setsuna clicks on the window and a new screen appears revealing data related to the marking, and a strange Bio.  
  
Seraphium Marking- the entered marking signifies the bearer as a member of the highest rank of celestial attendants a Seraphim and give the name of the bearer the data on the particular bearer is as follows  
  
Name: Guardian  
Race: Angel  
Rank: Seraphim  
Gender: Male  
Age: Unknown  
Height: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Eye Color: Unknown  
Hair Color: Unknown  
Powers: Unknown  
Duty: Absolute ruler of Limbo and keeper of the Reality Gates there in, Keeper of the evils imprisoned in Limbo.  
  
Last Sighting: Silver Millenium during the reign of Queen Serenity.  
  
Warning, Should he be encountered be very cautious as his appearance usualy heralds a great disaster.  
  
Setsuna stares at the screen in disbelief as the data scrolls past. " An a.. a.. angel, he was an angel" She stammers as she looks at the screen. "I should tell the other scouts about this, it's big." She continues staring at the screen. "I would not recomend that Setsuna, this is a foe beyond their power to combat. I also do not wish to have anymore humans underfoot than I absolutely have to." spoke a soft but powerful voice from behind her. Setsuna slowy turned around in shock that anyone could enter her castle without the security systems being activated however when she turns around she is not extremely surprised to find the same person from earlyer watching her except now his hood is off revealing that he has brown hair and eyes as well as a strange power coming from him especialy his eyes which seem to glow slightly in the dim light of the castle. 


	3. Limbo

Foreword: I do not own most of these characters with the exception of Guardian, This version of Death was the idea of Paul Steele  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Pluto stood staring at Guardian as he leans casually against wall seeming to be paying little attention to her and focusing on the screen behind her. " What do you mean it is beyond them?" Pluto asked annoyed with being ignored. "Simple the Djinn is an astral being nothing you can do would harm it, they would just get killed." Guardian replied. "Well no matter what you say I am going to fight it as well." Pluto shouted. Guardian smirks and everything wavers as both of them are drawn into his realm of Limbo. "Well if that is the case then if you can strike me, one clean hit without me blocking then you can leave this void, if not you stay here until I finish." Guardian nearly laughed out. Pluto charges at him deftly wielding her staff but Guardian is too quick and blocks or dodges every blow. Finally Pluto swings as hard and fast as he can but guardian just drops backwards and kicks her in the stomach while lying on the ground. Rolling back into a crouch he flips up and away as Pluto fires off her Dead Scream. Unfortunately he comes down with his back to her and she fires again striking him in the back of his head and knocking him out cold. * * * Meanwhile back on Earth the Djinn is actively seeking his souls he needs to open the gates of Limbo when he comes across a man sitting in the dark of an alley plotting the demise of his enemies as the Djinn approaches him. "What do you wish for?" the Djinn asks simply and the man with out even looking up replies " I wish someone would make this world a living hell for my enemies and anyone else who would stand against me." The Djinn's eyes light up hearing this as he has just been given free reign to use his powers without any limitations. 


End file.
